Careys Favourite
by Geek-Flibble
Summary: Things move forward. Inc, M/F, First-Time. Still crap at summaries, and chapter titles :P
1. What Lies Beneath

Carey Martin swiped the key-card down the lock of Suite 2330 several times until finally it opened. She stumbled through the door with a buzz in her ears and a blur in her eyes, she had just gotten in from the after-party of the Tipton's re-opening after refurbishment. Of course suite 2330 had been overlooked as it seemed that the Martin family seemed destined to stay forever. The after party was quite lively due to the success of this re-opening, the hotel had managed to get the support of some of the largest companies in the world, thus allowing the companies to use the hotel at a "cheaper" rate than normal, but they always used the facilities. Needless to say Carey was quite merry after the evenings bash. She looked around the suite expecting to see at least one of her fair haired twins waiting up for her, instead she was mean with a bitter disappointment, Zack was sleeping around Tapeworms house and Cody would have put himself to bed at 10pm (With the time now being 3am) as there was school in the morning, even if it was the last day before summer.

Carey edged slowly towards the sofa-bed where she slept, already set up with her pyjamas folded neatly on top...Cody was good to her. When she finally got to the bed she just flopped down onto the mattress. After a few minutes thought she decided to get changed, usually she would have done it in the bathroom to save her the embarrassment of one of the twins walking in, but tonight (possibly due to the alcohol consumed, or because Cody was fast asleep in the other room) she decided to get changed in the living room. She unzipped the back of the deep purple ball gown, which came down to just below the knees, with a seductive cut on the right to the mid-thigh, and slip it off of her person, leaving her with just the blue lace bra, and navy blue thong on. Carey unclasped the bra and released her medium sizes breasts, letting out a groan of satisfaction, 'that bra was far to constricting...guess that's the price to pay for fuller cleavage' she thought to herself. She then bent over and slid the thong down her legs and stepped out of it. Running her hands over her naked body she remembered how nice it felt to be naked in your own house...maybe she would watch that new Pay Per View porno on the Tipton's TV service, the one with the two lesbian teenagers. Carey wasn't a lesbian herself but would never hesitate to experiment if the opportunity arose. She decided against watching the porno as the sound (she couldn't watch a porno with no sound) would most likely wake Cody.

She finally finished getting dressed into her pyjamas and sat on her bed. She pulled the covers over her legs and threw her back to the mattress, bashing her head on the head-board, letting out a yelp. She immediately covered her mouth knowing instantly that she had awoken her son. Cody had always been her favourite, though she would never admit it to the twins. He was just so innocent and so helpful, he had once told her that once he had won his nobel prize he would buy them both a house and serve her for the rest of their lives...admittedly he had only been 4 but it was sweet all the same.

Cody was lying in bed dreaming about mathematical equations and their usefulness in everyday life when he was suddenly woken up and alerted by a yelp in the next door room. He quickly threw the covers off and ran to the door to see if his mother was in trouble. Opening the door slowly, so not to alert any potential intruders, he peered inside to see his mum sitting on the bed, rubbing her obviously bumped head, but otherwise fine. He walked over to his mother to check if she was OK.

"Cody? Oh sorry honey did I wake you when I yelped?" Carey said when she realised her son was up.

"Yeah, kinda...although I was sort of awake anyway, I don't like to sleep unless I know you're home safely" Cody replied innocently "Are you OK?"

"I think so, just a bump, I do it all the time." she responded, touched by what he just said.

"Let me just check to see if you're concussed..." Cody said standing in front of his mother and gazing into her eyes, he could smell the alcohol on her breath, and immediately deduced that whilst not concussed she was very drunk.

"Looks like you're fine" He said, taking a seat next to her on the bed, staring at the floor.

"Great, thanks for checking for me." Carey responded.

"Was it a good party tonight, did we get the contracts?" Cody asked.

"We did get the contracts, yes, and how did you know there was a party?" Carey replied.

"The alcohol on your breath, and the fact that it's 3.15 in the morning and you're only just going to bed" Cody stated, he moved his gaze across the floor to his mothers pile of clothes, noticing the Navy-Blue thong on top, "Did you meet any guys there?" Cody asked bluntly trying to discover why his mother was wearing a thong.

Carey chuckled "No, why do you think that? You know that you and Zack are the only _guys_ for me!"

"It's just I noticed the thong over on your clothes which you wore this evening, I assumed you wore it to get the attention of a guy."

"Where did you learn about thongs?" Carey asked, shocked at her sons knowledge of lingerie.

"Some of the girls at school are starting to wear them, they think they'll make the boys like them so much. That's how Max got Zack to sleep round hers tonight."

"WHAT!! He told me he was around Tapeworms!"

"He is, but he's staying around Max's house while his parents are in Guatamala for the next 6 months."

"Oh, ok...so technically he didn't lie to me, he'll feel my wrath when he gets back home tomorrow!"

"If you remember" said Cody coyly.

"Hey, cheeky!" Carey responded, playfully pinching his cheek "Anyway, you don't have to wear thongs to get guys to like you, I wear them if I want to feel sexy."

"But Mom, you always look sexy, even now!" Cody said shyly.

"Awww...that's sweet honey" Carey said as she put her arm around him, bringing them closer together.

Cody turned to face his mother and said "I mean it Mom, you really do!" placing a kiss on her cheek. At this Carey, unable to control her urges, turned and grabbed Cody's face and kissed him passionately.

"Hmmmph...Momm what're you doing." Cody said pushing his mother away. Carey looked at him with a smile on her face, and then realised what she had done.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said flabbergasted by what had just happened.

"It's ok Mom, it's probably just the alcohol, I'll forget about it." Cody said as he stood, "Good night Mom, sweet dreams" he continued, and with that he turned and walked into his room, closing the door softly as he went. Thinking to himself that he won't forget that moment of alcohol fuelled madness, because it was one of the best moments of his life.

Carey woke up the next morning and gazed at the clock. 2pm, she had way overslept, it must have been a good night...the last thing she could remember was tumbling out of the elevator on the 22nd floor with Maddie, both giggling about what London had chosen to wear to the party.


	2. 28 Days Later

Cody woke from his peaceful slumber to the raised voices of his brother, Zack, obviously in the middle of a blazing argument with his mother, Carey. Cody glanced at the time _11:06_, then did a double-take, _11:07_. "Damn" he thought to himself "I've slept through until 11, what a way to spend my summer."

"Mom, I'm going out whether you like it or not" Zack said forcefully in the other room.

"But you're grounded for 3 weeks, remember?" Carey stated.

Zack had been grounded barely a week into the school summer holidays for being caught, by Mr Moseby, groping his then girlfriend, Max, in the lobby of the Tipton hotel at 2 in the morning. Zack had then persuaded his mother that they had not actually slept together yet. 2 weeks into his sentence Max had turned up at the door of suite 2330, to finish her relationship with Zack with the astounding announcement that she was, in fact, a lesbian.

"Not any more Mom, it's been 3 weeks! I'm now a free-man again"

"Oh has it really, well then honey...I'm sorry and yes you can go out" Carey said, blushing at her blunder "Where are you going?"

"Probably to the skate park, then maybe onto the mall" Zack replied, triumphantly.

"You gonna take Cody with you?"

"Nah, he's still asleep, and he's been acting weird all summer, be back at 1:30." Zack said as he walked out the door with his skateboard tucked under his left arm.

"Bye then" Carey shouted after Zack.

About 25 minutes after this Cody decided that perhaps he should get up and get dressed. Whilst getting dressed he thought about what he'd heard Zack say. Had he been acting weird? Sure he'd been eyeing up his mother since she had kissed him while intoxicated, but he thought he'd been being extremely cautious about it, he'd been trying to gather the courage to ask her whether she remembered it, but deduced that because she hadn't mentioned it, she didn't.

He exited his and his brothers bedroom to see his mother bending over in the kitchen, picking something off of the floor. He gazed for what seemed like hours at her perfectly formed buttocks in her tight-fitting jeans, with that same Navy Blue thong just peeking out the top of her jeans. He watched as she straightened herself up and turned to face him.

"Ah, Cody, you're up. About time too, what has gotten into you recently, sleeping until midday. Even if it is summer it's not like you" said Carey taking a seat on the sofa-bed.

"I'm just going over a few things in my head, like what happened a few weeks ago." replied Cody also taking a seat.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's not happening again for quite a while."

"What? You mean it could happen again." Cody said with the faintest sign of hopefulness in his voice.

"Well honey, I'm not going to rule it out, and my guess is that it'll go further than it went last time." Carey stated

"But, but, you're my Mom, how can you say that?"

"Well, Zack's going to grow up sooner or later, as will you, and eventually he will get another girlfriend, and presumably he will end up going further than just groping around."

"Oh" Cody responded in realisation "That wasn't what I was on about."

"What were you on about then?" Carey asked tentatively.

"Don't worry about it, you don't remember anyway." Cody replied

"What? What don't I remember?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, whatever it is, it's obvious you want it to happen again." Carey stated "So it's important, and so I'll worry until you tell me, and you'll tell me sooner or later, so why not make it sooner."

"Ok, it was when you'd gotten back from the do after the successful re-opening of the hotel. You were quite drunk, and you hit your head. I heard you and rushed out, and then..."

"Then what" Carey encouraged

"Then you kissed me..."

"WHAT, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME" Carey shouted, then that evening, most of which had been a blur, came rushing back to her, and she gasped, as she realised that her feelings for her son, which normally stayed hidden, had come out in one moment of drunkenness. "I am so sorry Cody"

"Don't be, I kinda liked it" Cody said, blushing.

"Cody, that is sick, and wrong, you're my son. I'm you're mother! Nothing like this should ever happen between family members."

"But it does..." Cody responded hopefully "...Doesn't it?"

"Yes, but it is extremely illegal! It's incest!"

"Don't blame me, you initiated the kiss, so there must be some latent desire to..."

"To what? What Cody? Sleep with you, have sex with you?" said Carey angrily.

"I wasn't going to say that!"

"And what if I do? What then, you don't feel the same about me, you can't. And we couldn't act on our feelings even if we did feel the same."

"Why not? People do it all the time, and they don't get into trouble!" Cody stated with such ferocity that Carey suddenly realised that Cody was serious and, most importantly, right. At this thought Carey pulled Cody into a passionate kiss, her tongue darted into his mouth, his into hers. Cody wrapped his arms around his mothers waist. Carey pulled the bottom of Cody's shirt up around his head, breaking the kiss.

"Have you done anything like this before?" She asked before plunging back in for another kiss. Cody moved his hands up his mothers back and then back down and pulled her pink tank-top over her head, again breaking the kiss.

"No, but I want to today." Cody replied, then at that his mother stood up and turned to face him, and started to sway seductively, she slid her jeans down her legs, leaning towards her son and placing a kiss on his lips, then stepped out of her jeans and straddled Cody on the sofa bed. Pulling him into another kiss. This one was shorter, and when the kiss broke she smiled at Cody and slid down her son, onto the floor, onto her knees. Looked at the bulge growing in her sons trousers.

"Looks like Cody Jr. wants a little attention, am I right?" Carey asked coyly

"Not yet, but maybe when you've removed your bra, I will be." Cody responded with a smile. At this sentence Carey smirked and stood up again, and unclasped her bra, freeing her previously trapped breasts from their prison, they bounced forwards and Cody immediately jumped up, slid his trousers and his underwear off, and pulled his mother in for another kiss this time groping his mothers breasts and shuddering with excitement. Carey then slid down onto her knees finally took a look at his manhood and gasped, he wasn't large, but then again he wasn't fully matured yet, he would get bigger. She took her sons cock in her hand and started jerking it.

"I'm going to do something that you will never forget" Carey said seductively. With that she took her sons cock and wrapped her lips around it, and started sliding her mouth up and down his shaft.

"Oooh Mom, that feels sooo good!" Cody moaned. Carey sped up her movements, taking his entire length in her mouth. "Mom, Mom, I'm going to cum soon, Mom!" Carey took his cock out of her mouth, started jerking it again

"So soon?" she said to her pre-climax son "Ok just let it go, all over me." and at that he climaxed and shot the first spirt, which landed on Carey's nose and her hair, the second, landing on her breasts, the third, on her lips and the fourth and final spirt, went into her eyes.

"Oh baby, that was so much cum." Carey said finally "You don't masterbate do you?"

"No" Cody replied breathlessly "I don't, never had a reason to."

"Well, now you have a reason, but don't have to" Carey said jokingly, "But I'm sorry sweetie this is as far as we can go today, I haven't got any condoms at the moment and I don't really want to explain how I got pregnant without a boyfriend."

"Oh, Ok Mom, I agree" Cody said.

"Right, I've got to go clean up, Zack should be back soon."

How was this chapter, will write more in the next few days


	3. Serenity

Hey guys, thanks for all the good reviews, sorry about the long wait for this chapter, been very busy at work and had pseudo-writers block. The story continues however! Enjoy!

---------

Cody paced from side to side in his room as he waited for Zack to go skateboarding with Tapeworm, at least that was what he'd told their mother. Cody had been up since the crack of dawn, carefully considering his options, it had been three days since he had confronted his mother and convinced her that they had feelings for each other that transcended the normal Mother-Son barrier. Carey had initially responded to his advances negatively though through Cody's use of cold hard logic and science she had been persuaded, and rewarded her son with his first Blow-Job. It's safe to say that it was one of the best moments of Cody's life. Now, however, Cody was worried, very worried. Carey had refused to go all the way with him 3 days ago because she didn't have adequate protection, she had since purchased the required materials and the only thing that stood between Cody and his mother was Zack

Zack had been in the suite non-stop the last couple of days and didn't seem very inclined to go out anytime soon, this was what prompted Cody to call Tapeworm and ask him to take Zack out for a few hours so he could have "Some peace and quiet" because "Zack was driving him crazy", Tapeworm immediately obliged and called Zack and arranged to go and spy on Max and her new girlfriend.

This was not the reason Cody was worried, he was terrified that, with it being his first time, he would not be able to satisfy his mother. He had been watching some "Research Material" over the last few days and thought he knew what he was going to do, but then again how reliable is internet porn?

"Bye Mom!" Cody heard Zack shout from the next room, followed by the slamming of a door.

"Bye!" Carey shouted, also from the next room. There was silence as Cody continued to pace from side to side.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Cody said, with the faintest tremor in his voice. Carey poked her head around the door.

"Hey sexy, I thought you were still asleep." Carey said, surprised that her son was not only up but he was fully dressed.

"Yeah, I've been up for a while, just been keeping out of Zacks way, I didn't want to get coerced into going with him today." replied Cody

"I'll bet you didn't, you won't believe what I've got in store for you." Carey said seductively "What do you say you go into the sitting room and I'll get ready?"

"O-Ok" Cody swallowed "See you in a few minutes."

"Sure thing sweetie." Carey smiled and disappeared, Cody let out a sigh as Carey poked her head round the door again, "Don't forget to lock the front door, don't want anybody walking in on us."

"Ok Mom." Cody responded, Careys head disappeared again.

Cody tried to compose himself, he looked around his room once and exited, he wandered into the sitting room, saw that the Sofa-Bed had been converted into the Bed part, or maybe it had just been left that way, but the bed was made. He took a seat and flicked on the TV, it was some Sci-Fi program with a dark haired girl screaming "Two by Two, hands of blue".

"You'll want to turn that off" came Careys voice from the bathroom. Cody did instantly.

"You read Cody, this is gonna blow your mind." Carey called again. Cody replied quickly with a "Yep!" and turned himself to face the bathroom door.

The door opened slightly, and a long slender leg poked out and wrapped itself against the door, followed by another then the rest of his sexy mothers body. Carey was wearing a sexy pink teddy with black trimming. The teddy was sleeveless and came down just below her waist and was transparent enough that Cody could see his mothers nipples through the material, Carey gave a twirl, making the fabric fly up slightly, the accompanying black G-String. clearly visible through the material. wrapped its way around her body majestically and was tied on both her hips.

"Like what you see" Carey asked, with an air of confidence that she'd just given her son the best sight he'd ever seen.

"..." Cody was speachless and was only able to respond by nodding his head vigorously.

"I though you would, I picked this little outfit up when I was out purchasing Condoms, I bought a few more for the future, but you won't see them until I want you to...Ok?" Carey said as she sauntered towards her son.

Cody finally found his tongue "Whatever you say Mom." Cody stood up as Carey got to him, "You look absolutely Fucking stunning!"

Carey smacked Cody around the head, "You watch your tongue mister, we may be about to break many laws and moral boundaries but I am still your mother, and I don't want to hear that sort of language coming from your mouth!"

"Sorry Mom," Cody said sheepishly, and grabbed his mothers head and pulled her into a deep and lasting kiss, their tongues wresting with each other and exploring the depth of the others mouths. Cody lifted his right hand and gently squeezed his mothers right breast, caressing it slowly, his mother put her arms around his waist and started tugging at his shirt, breaking the kiss for only a moment when she pulled it over his head revealing Codys bare chest.

Cody put his left hand around his mothers middle and took a hold of an ass cheek, caressing it in time with the breast. Carey broke the kiss and pushed her son down onto the bed, and started fiddling with her sons belt and, after what felt like an eternity, got it loose. Carey pulled Cody's trousers down his legs and threw them to the side, she looked up at her son and noticed his penis was attempting to escape his boxers, Carey assisted it happily and threw them next to the trousers. Carey then popped Cody's cock into her mouth and started bobbing up and down on it.

"Mmmm oooohhh Mom, that is soo good!" Cody squealed. Carey removed her mouth from Cody's erect cock.

"I'll bet it is, but I think we need to move on now, we've done all of this before, but before we do..." Carey pulled a small silver packet from apparently nowhere and tore it open with her teeth, she took the fresh condom and put it in her mouth and then did one final bob on her sons cock and when she removed her mouth the condom was on perfectly.

"Shall we take this to the next level?" she said as she pulled both sides of her G-String, which fell to the floor. She then proceeded to straddle Cody and lowered herself onto him slowly. Cody was thoroughly enjoying this, and didn't know what he was worried about, and made a note that Carey was exceptionally tight for a woman her age with twins, "Best not mention that to her" he thought and turned his attention to Careys other "twins" as Carey started to gently pump up and down on her son. Cody could feel himself building up to orgasm, but didn't want it to end so fast, so in one swift movement he rolled over and placed his mother underneath him so he could take control.

Cody regained his footing on the suite floor and started thrusting in and out of his mother at a pace which he knew would keep him going for a while.

"This is, uhhh, fantastic." Cody said with a grin

"It is, oh, are you sure, ooooohh, that this is, mmmm, your first time..." Carey smirked.

Cody laughed as he continued to pump into his mother, slightly withdraw and re-enter again, he could feel himself building up to ejaculate again, but he knew he was in control now.

"I'm almost ready to cum, Mom." Cody said slowly.

"Me too Cody, Uggh, oh yes, mmm, just keep going at this pace a little longer!"

Cody continued at the same speed and then sure enough he felt his mother tighten around him as he entered her one last time and shot his load.

"Mmmmm, Oooooh Mom!!" Cody screamed as he came.

"Oooooh Zack!!" Carey whimpered, orgasm cascading through her.

Cody felt a tear in his heart as the room went silent.

---------

Hope this was as good as previous chapters, left it with a few directions I could go in, what do you think should happen next.


End file.
